


The ice cream shop

by Akitadivine



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dream Smp, Ghostbur, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Dream, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Multi, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Wilbur Soot, Suicidal Thoughts, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur dies :(, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, angst slight angst, dreamnotfound haha, everyones traumatised, jschlat dies :(, not much angst, slight DNF, traumatised tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitadivine/pseuds/Akitadivine
Summary: The apocalypse started!!!! Ow no this is a Dream SMP auWe start at Tubbo who witnesses the first ever turnSorry mate :(Who knows what will happen then?Ow yeah the title is very important very very totally important
Kudos: 8





	The ice cream shop

**Author's Note:**

> Basically its the dream SMP but zombies also some characters die some earlier than others and some die at almost the complete end :( very sorry if your favorite streamer die but they either turn or they are shot/die before they turn  
> No ships except a slighttttt hint of DNF wich is where Dream is in denial to make it spicy and he will have a tad bit of homophobia because hes scared hell get hated on so :( stil no actualy yn shaking the beds stuf lol. Also for the sake of the plot all of them live somewhat close to Brighton , or a bit further away because THEYRE ALL GONNA MEET AND DIEE MUAHAHAHAHAHA no but realy i need this , except for some people who will be presumed dead since they didnt answer the texts :(
> 
> We start at Tubbos pov :)

—————————————————————————————————————————  
`` TUBBOS POV``  
—————————————————————————————————————————

Tubbo Rubbed his temples as he let out a slight groan “ are you alright sweetie?” His mom asked in concern as she dropped a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him “ yes yes mum just... deja vu? “ he laughed as he picked up his fork aiming at the Eggs on his plate “ ow sweetheart , me too it feels like?” The sweet woman circled her fingers in the air slightly closing one eye and tilting her head upwards like in a cartoon  
“ like something bad will happen!” She smiled as she pointed towards Tubbo  
“ yes , a bit like that! Is it a problem if i meet up with Tommy today? We where planing to go to the park today , you know do bad boy stuf “ Tubbo laughed at his joke his mother following closely behind “ yes , haha! Sure you can you’ve been locked up in your room for a long time you gotta stretch you legs “ she motioned her stretching her legs Tubbo laughed as she let out an “ ouch” as she laughed Turning back to the pan  
, Tubbo quickly shoved the eggs in his mouth “ don’t eat to fast , you’ll choke or even worse , you’ll get hiccups “ Tubbo only nodded technically ignoring her as he continued shoving the food down his throat  
“ well gotta go “ he laughed as he ran to his bag swiftly throwing it over his shoulder slowly adjusting to the weight difference balancing as he put on his shoes with one hand.  
“ God in a hurry? , see you soon sweetie!” She smiled ,Tubbo Smiled back before running outside when he reached the train station it was awfully quite , he fished his phone out of his pocket opening it and clicking on Tommys profile

————————————-

Tommy : heyyyy Tobs:))

Tubbee : heyyy?? The train should be here soon are Wilbur and Fundy and niki there? 

Tommy : yep they are! Niki isn’t here yet tho , She says there was a delay or sum

Tubbee : well al right the train just arrived anyways 

Tubbee : *steps into train*

Tommy : god your humor is dry 🙄🙄

————————————-

Tubbo laughed at Tommys response as he stepped into the Train ,he uncomfortably pulled down his sweater  
“ i-is there something sir? “ Tubbo asked a man standing next to him blankly standing looking down onto the ground  
“ okay” Tubbo silently whisperd as he shuffled away , the man let out a noises groan making Tubbo flinch before quickly turning to his phone out of panick.

————————————-

Tubbee : hey have you noticed something off ??

Tommy : no not yet? I mean My mum tried to make me not go outside but uhhh nothing else? Also looks like Niki came the delay was false and she’s currently a few minutes away

Tubbe : good good :) ill see you soon 

Tommy : is there something wrong then?

Tubbee : no probaly a druggie or something 

Tommy : Toby? If your endangered tell me

Tubbee : will do lol

Tommy : see you soon!!!!

————————————-

Tubbo shivered Reading his actual real name , they didn’t use they’re real names often , The train surprisingly came to a stop `already?` he thought as the doors opened to a bust train station  
“ Brighton ,now to find Tommy and Wilbur and Fundy and niki” he smiled  
, he wandered around the train station hoping for a sign of the blond boy with a group of other tall people he laughed at the thought of Them being taller than Tommy ,  
“TUBBBOOOO!!” The identical noise came room behind him as he saw his best friend stand in front of an ice cream shop with the rest of his friends , Wilbur greeted him with a slight smile while Niki and Tommy hugged Tubbo  
“ god - you’re choking me” Tommy pulled away the boys eyes where shining so bright it could make anyone blind  
“ now we wait for? “ Tommy turned to Wilbur who shook his head “ no one , i got some dollars so we can get some ice cream “ he pointed his thumbs towards the ice cream shop he was leaning against to  
“ sure sounds like fun “ Niki chimed in soon following with Fundy  
, “ can’t disagree with her “ He laughed as they entered the shop “ Hello , wed all like to take an order please , my treat everyone get two scoops “ He smiled as Wilbur tilted his head “ I’d just get one vanilla “ Tubbo smiled as he pocketed his hands “ me too ! “ Tom quickly added “ I’d like strawberry chocolate or something like that “ Fundy smiled rocking in his feet  
“ I’d like strawberry cheesecake then” Niki smiled as she stepped towards some kind of book stand and started reading it.

“ Tubbo? “ Tubbo flinched kind of spaced out “ ah- yes Tom? “ he quickly replied slightly panicking “ while you where in the train you said , and i quote ` probably some druggie` “ he emphasised the words “ why that? Who was a druggie “ Tommy was smiling crookedly visibly nervous,  
“ ow well just some guy was staring at me , and he looked sick so i asked him but he didn’t respond so i ignored him “ he Smiled to Tommy trying to reassure him hes fine but before he could say anything a ice cream cone was shoved in his hands  
“ ow thank you Wilbur “. ,  
“ no thanks “ Wilbur smiled as he gave around everyone’s order “ ow yeah , Tommy you know Dream and sapnap yeah? “  
Tubbo flinched as Tommy leaned onto him “ are you kidding me ? Of course i do! Are you crazy i play on his server dumb ass “ Tubbo laughed Seeing Wilbur smirk  
“ well you know how they met up “ Wilbur leaned against a wall as h crossed his arms “ George met up with them to , Cant wait to see the love doves flirt “ Tubbo burst out in laughter making a bowing movement “ SHIT TUBBO” Tommy screamed as he almost fell over” ahhahaha , I’m gonna die! “ Tubbo laughed as Tommy tried to catch his balance  
“ what was that for?” Tommy laughed as he playfully pushed Toby to the side,  
“ i cant help laughing” Tubbo smiled as he wiped a invisible tear away “ i agree with that” Tommy laughed as the rocked on theyre feet  
“ Hello sir!” A sweet woman sounded from behind the counter as a half asleep looking man walked into the shop , Tubbo pushed himself closer to Tommy “ Toby? Are you okay” Tubbo nodded fidgeting his fingers “ just he looks like the guy on the bus “ Tubbo whispered

“ Arghhh... “ The man groaned as his eyes where laid on Tubbo “ Hello?” Tommy slightly stepped in front of Tubbo the man groaned again as he took a step forward throwing his arm at Toms ice cream “ whate fuck mate!” Tubbo flinched as Tommy pushed the man away ,  
“ Woah sir , i would politely ask you to leave the store “ the woman lightly tapped her fingers on the glass counter top “ What me?” Tommy laughed as he pointed towards the sick looking man “ he attacked me first , what do you mean” Tommy looked back at the woman confused “ sir you all have gotten your order i please ask you to go” The woman tilted her head ash she pointed her index finger towards the exit “ fine” Tommy grabbed Tubbos hand as he walked outside the doors Wilbur Niki and Fundy closely behind “ what a dick” Wilbur groaned as he licked his ice cream Fundy nodded “ agreed dad “ Fundy emphasised the words dad and burst out laughing ,  
SXc x“ Fundy watch out you’re ice cre- “ Niki was cut off by silence as they all stared at the glob of ice cream on the ground  
“ pffftt- “ Tubbo tried to keep his laugh in as Fundy faked a look of pure terror “my ice cream “ “ its okay SON “ Wilbur patted Fundys back as they all burst out in laughter again  
“ Sorry mate , guess they didn’t want to be eaten by a furry” Tommy laughed as Tubbo pushed him at the insult  
“ HEY , I’m still not a furry “ Fundy crossed his arms , Niki started “ Hey should we go further? , im getting kind of unea- “ Niki was cut off by a scream of terror “ Holy shit , are you okay miss? “ Tubbo started as eh stepped back into the Shop “ HELP ME , GOD PLEASE” Tubbo was met with the sight of the earlier man bitting into the Woman’s neck trying to hit the man away  
“ holy shit...” Tubbo cried out as he stepped away shaking “ WHATE FUCK-“ Tommy grabbed Tubbo by the neck pulling him towards him  
“ get the fuck away from him Tubbo , hes fucking crazy” Tommy screamed , Tubbo fished his phone from his pocket  
“ call the police or something!” Niki screamed as she threw her ice cream in a bin , Tubbo screamed as Wilbur rushed in grabbing the Man by his coat  
“ Sir whate fuck is your problem?” Tubbo saw Wilbur grasp him and throw him against a shelf “ miss are you okay?” Wilbur asked his voice trembling  
, The woman didnt respond , Wilbur slowely turned around to Tubbo “she’s dead “ He said his eyes glossy with tears  
, Niki rushed to him before pulling him to the side “ Get out of the way idiot!” Niki grabbed him by the collar dragging him back to the entrance as the woman tried to reach to Wilbur  
“ holy shit!” Tubbo screamed as he was dropped to the ground , Niki helped him up “ yes fucking! Someone tried to bite someone’s head of or something ??? Please come to Queens Rd, Brighton BN1 3XP “ He screamed  
, Tubb was lifted up and ran towards a poll ,  
“ holy shit tubbo?” Toby grabbed the poll as he pushed his hair to the side he spat on the ground “ TUBBO WHATE FUCK?”  
Tommy rushed in dropping his phone ,  
“ are you okay mate, holy fuck you look like shit” He laughed  
, Tommy took a step back as Tubbo threw up over the pole “ I’m fucking fi-“ Tubbo was cut off by again vomit bubbling up  
“ shit” Tommy had a look of terror on his face as Tubbo threw up his breakfast  
` shit` he laughed to himself ,  
His legs trembled as he took a breather “ I’m - im so sorry... “ Tubbo said his voice obviously scared  
“ Toby its okay” Wilbur hurried towards him fetching him in his hands “ It’s okay , lets just get to a bench or something” Tubbos gaze turned to Niki who watched in horror with Tommys phone in her hand “ did she call the police?” Tubbo murmerd as he wiped at his mouth , there wasn’t any vomit on him he just felt dirty , Wilbur nodded Tommy hurriedly jumped towards the man it visibly broke the man to see Tubbo so vulnerable  
“ is he okay?” Tommy cried , Wilbur nodded as he lightly layed him down , Tubbos head was spinning  
“ holy shit , everything is turning and tossing lol “ Tubbo said in a playful tone as Wilbur grabbed tommy and forcefully sat him down next to Tubbo before disappearing in the crowd  
“ Tubbo man ? Are you okay, god you look like a monster” Tommy nervously laughed as he wrapped his hand around Tubbos head “ your hot” Tubbo was stunned , didnt he like just throw up  
? “ your head dumb ass “ Tommy added as grin was plastered on his face “ ow ... haha” Tubbo laughed , “ i mean... i did like just throw up didnt i? “  
Tubbo joked as he saw Tommy stare into a void , located in the crowd “ Wilbur will be back right?” Tubbo was a bit shocked at Tommys words “ ofcourse? Why wouldn’t he?” Tubbo asked he slightly turned but a sharp pain in his stomach made him fall limp again “ i dont know , deja vu it feels like hell.... die or something?” “crazy man “ Tubbo laughed as he stretched his arm out to the crowd , it felt like that one time in that flower field at night  
, when they where laying on the ground together  
“well yes , we all die tommy” he tried to let the realisation hit Tommy but it didnt the boy was completely silent  
, A tall brunette exited the crowd with three people following him “ is he okay?” Niki asked as she fell on her knees shuffling closer to Tubbo “ Yes i think , he just has some kind of fever or something “  
Tommy said smiling “ Wilbur , we have to go , like put Tubbo in a bag or something “ Fundy waved his hand up and pown sarcastically pouting his lip “ I’d like that” Tubbo laughed as he was helped to sit up right  
, Tommy stood up as Niki gifted his phone back , “ the police will be coming soon , just get some rest okay Tubbs?” Tommy turned around as he looked at him his braces shining  
“ okay block teeth” Tubbo laughed as Tommy felt his teeth ,  
“ stooopp ittt “ Tommy said in a identical tone Tubbo has heard so many times , Tubbo shook his head as he stood up “ lets just get to walking!” Tubbo laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> HWATE???? YOU MADE IT HERE THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS??????
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this! If you’ve reached to the end well maybe idk give me tips ?? I mostly write for myself so i have no one to judge me but no hate please:(
> 
> Take care of yourselves and have a good day!


End file.
